Mitsurugi Uzumaki
Background Information (Here you may put down a basic story of how your character came to be.) Personality & Behavior Mitsurugi is a free spirit among other things however, he is usually a bright one from the start with a slightly strange behavior when around him for too long. From where he stands, he sees everyone as equals, no matter their power and he also has a strong will, one that's not easily broken, if it even could be. A lovable person to say the least and a very hyper one at that. His attention span can vary depending on the situation at hand however, he always makes sure to keep himself at bay from going over the edge. On a side note, he loves to eat random foods and tends to be hungry a good amount of times though, not a lot would expect the training he'd undergo within the confines of his own home. Those who fight him and see even a glimpse of his power, tend to become frightened after what happens to them. When Mitsurugi fights, he's a completely different person yet, he always sports a smile. As the fight goes on farther, his mental state begins to break, which is a bad thing for the opponent. When his mental state breaks, he becomes ruthless, merciless and above all else, he loses all morals while also ridding himself of any humanity in his eyes. The smile escapes from his lips and he turns completely cold. From that point on, he attacks with no hesitation and even though he becomes such an animal, he keeps his strong will, to never back down. Once Mitsurugi goes into this state or even begins, he shows no fear whatsoever and can then at that moment, become an idiot to others for him even charging into a group of S-Rank Missing Nin. His mental state is usually kept in check by his father, growing him as a monster within their home. Mitsurugi's mother doesn't agree too much with it yet, they both seem to like it. Once the state of his mind is broken, it doesn't take long for it to fix..that is unless he doesn't light something on fire, massively. Though, through the years, he's learned to control himself a bit more than before. Yes..Mitsurugi is a pyromaniac and wants to watch everything burn. One cannot tell this just by looking at him since he looks like such a happy person though, from when he began training in the art of Fire Release, that's all he could think about however, he holds people dear to him and wouldn't like to burn them up in the blaze that could behold anywhere at anytime. Appearance (You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed.) Nindo "Watch the world burn for me!" "The path ahead may be dark however, I'll light it ablaze, so I can see!" Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved By